whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Work Ethic 101: WARNING: May make alliances at work.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Acolytes and Mages. This is non fiction. NOT FOR SLEEPERS. If my blog offends you at any point, you have the option to not read it. MONITOR YOUR SLEEPERS. I got called in randomly to help my work family today. I wanted to share that with the Acolytes. After that, I'm going to continue writing book reviews until I have enough info to start the "Ascent to Transcendence" chronicle. These are from personal experience, books, and advise from my co workers. These are opinions and not facts. If I signed a waver saying I wouldn't divulge company secrets, I'm not going to do it. This is geared for entry level jobs. If your players read this, maybe let them take one dot of resources or a job in story. 1). Do your laundry the night before. Shave the night before if you don't have a thick hair. NEVER SHAVE IN A RUSH!!! 2). Keep a spare work uniform in your car. Never take your hat, belt, name tag, etc out of the car. You will forget it in a rush. If you do forget it, put it on the inside doorknob. The outside doorknob means you're having sex. 3). Show up half an hour early. Sometimes I get the first order of the day which is possibly a catering order. If someone is late, you could make a few clams and get a little clout with the boss. 4). If they are slow, go get your side work done or go sweep the lobby. Make coffee. Dust someones genitals. Something. If there is absolutely nothing to do, get out of sight like Clan Nosferatu. 5). It's OK to be buddies with your co workers, but it's PROBABLY not a good idea to be BFFs. I've had a few surprising exceptions in my life. 6). If it's busy, stop talking and focus. 7). Learn to answer the phones and get good at it. A lot of people are afraid to answer the phone and talk to random strangers. It's a good way to keep you busy and conquer your fears. 8). Don't seem meek and cowardly. Walk in with a dash of cockiness, confidence, a smile, and just a dash of humility. 9). If your job sucks, throw in your two weeks notice and quit. Write a nice letter of resignation and let them know what's up. Expect a response and hopefully a handshake. I usually get a handshake and a honest reply. 10). It's probably better to get a long with your co workers, shift leaders, and managers, than the upper management. Unless they're in the room. 11). If the CEO or regional manager walks into the room, don't hide in fear. Say hello to them and call them by their name. If that's not reasonable, look busy or go clean the floor boards or something silly. Beauty is what people see first. Metal fixtures like steel and brass especially. 12). Pay yourself first is the most common saying I hear from rich people. When you get a check, the government takes it's share first, then you get the rest. Take 10% from the gross amount before they take their share and put that in the bank or a safe spot. 13). I like to give things away if I haven't used them in a while. I personally like physically helping people where I can, but I prefer to teach them using books, games, and fiction. Also, I've been trying to put one of my families recipes up per day in the recipes wiki. DON’T DO THIS AT HOME SLEEPERS. CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHANTRY. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SLEEPY CREEPS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE ANCIENT ROBOT MAGE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that intrigues some Creatures of the Night out there, Sensible Cenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 03:07, March 2, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 03:07, March 2, 2019 (UTC) I forgot to mention that I just got my animal spirit cards in the mail. They're by Kim Krans and I plan on doing a review for the chronicle. It says I can do brief quotes for an article or review. I'll keep it opinion oriented and not information oriented. From now on I'll draw a card after a post and we'll see what I get. I'll shuffle the cards and slowly touch every card one at a time. If I get a sensation anywhere or a burst of intuition, I'll pick that card. This round my head tingled and I picked the Stingray. My tarot card for this post is the Hierophant. Remember that all my cards are read in face up and reverse position. All coins have two sides and can be spun for a game of quarters at lunch. Category:Blog posts